


I See Red

by Wildmustang8



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildmustang8/pseuds/Wildmustang8
Summary: A short one-shot that was inspired by my dark fantasies and the song "I See Red" by Everybody Loves an Outlaw with our favorite dark prince, Lucas Koh.
Relationships: Lucas Koh/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	I See Red

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much fun writing this, and there is a small chance I may end up creating something around this scene 😈 
> 
> If you enjoy this, leave kudos and comments ❤️ and if you guys would like me to branch out with this, do let me know because it will definitely give more inspiration to do so.

Deep, rich sounds echoed elegantly down the marble hallway, pulling a heavy vibration from underneath. The mirrors and candlesticks rattled on the cupboards, the china reflected the music within, and the glass of the chandeliers swayed in motion. The painted glass windows held some reflection of the night moon and gave a little more light to shine off the walls. Follow down the walls to a bright room filled with well dressed men and women in masks, either spinning along the ballroom floor or standing off with drinks. 

As cultivated as classical music sounded, it was not the sound for Rowan. Her sound was more promiscuous. Though, at first glance, one would not assume, and if she did not herself, she would never guess as well. She expresses a more prominent presence in a shortened height, eyes like doe in rich green, and a gentle smile. However, she does agree heavily with the saying ‘don’t judge a book by its cover’ for many reasons. 

Her hand reached over and grabbed the small but sharp silver dagger. As sweet as her smile may look, it holds maliciousness. Running her finger down the blade, a drop of blood slowly slid down. She brought her finger closer to her face and quirked an eyebrow. 

“Hm,” she stuck her finger in her mouth, sucking the blood away, and set the blade down. 

Her eyes cut into the mirror in front of her, studying the almost finished product. Her makeup was done, and her hair was in place, but the red dress still sat over on the bed. She was thankful for the gala being held in the massive ballroom downstairs of the hotel, one of the many that Lucas owned. It was part of his more legal work. 

Knuckles rapped on her door, and she quickly hid the dagger in the desk drawer. 

“Yes?” She called out. 

“Are you almost ready, love?” Lucas's voice was muffled against the door. 

She stood up, tying her robe, and walked to the door. She opened it, revealing her dark prince in one of his best suits. 

“Not yet, but all I have to do is put my dress on then shoes,” she said, raking her eyes up and down his body. 

“I apologize for my intrusion then,” he smirked down at her, placing a hand on her cheek. “I was getting rather impatient.” 

“Nothing new,” she purred. “I’ll meet you down there in a few minutes.” 

“I’ll be waiting,” he leaned down and kissed her lips gently. 

Rowan closed the door after he turned and left, rolling her eyes. She pursed her lips and shook her head, turning towards the bed where her dress lay. She strolled over, picking up her stockings off to the side, and sat on her bed. Rolling up each stocking on her legs, she clipped them to her garter belt. Once each were one, she stood up, slid her dress on, and put on her black strappy heels. 

She made her way back to the desk and opened the drawer, pulling out the dagger. She turned it over her hand, watching the light flicker off the silver. She grinned and slipped the blade into the top of the stocking on her left leg. The rose base sat on her bare leg for her to easily grab if needed. 

Being with a man as such as Lucas, she could never be too careful in his line of work. She’s had enough practice one why, both his doing or out on her own. He taught her the basic self-defense, but when he was away, she taught herself more, achieving more than he wanted. 

Before she decided to walk out, she checked over herself once more. Her hair was placed in gentle waves, her bangs held back by a few pins; the simple makeup with dark red lipstick; her dress a dark red with a deep plunge, ending on her waist, that gave her cleavage a look of wonder, and it flowed easily down her legs with a slit. She ran her finger over lips once then adjusted her dress over her breasts just enough before she smiled. It was a look she didn’t often see on herself, but when she did, she loved it. 

Without another thought, Rowan turned and walked out the door. Her heels clicked on the marble floor while following the sound of the music. She came to the end up the hallway on a balcony that overlooked the room. There were two long tables full of finger foods on one side of the room, and a bar was on the other side of the room. Baroque style chandeliers were scattered along the ceiling, causing her to roll her eyes. It wasn’t surprising to see such styles when Lucas hosted such events. He always preferred to go all out. He had the money, so he didn’t mind blowing it out. 

Most were together on the floor dancing, but she could see a few standing off to the side drinking what was offered. Though, she was having no luck with finding her dark prince yet. Her eyes were mostly stuck to the bar, aching for a good glass of wine. 

Pursing her lips, she strolled over to the stairs and carefully took each step. Her hand glided down the railing as she descended, and she could feel many eyes watching her. She smirked and met many of the gazes, catching either god smacked, lust, or jealousy. She winked at a few. 

Rowan knew what kind of power she held, in both looks and position. She didn’t always hold such power, though. She merely stumbled into this, and as fun as it seemed to be, she wished she never stepped foot into it every now and then. 

She first met Lucas through friends, which was more hers than his as he came in trying to kill them. They were at a small dive bar, enjoying a new years celebration, before he came storming in. She had never seen someone as handsome as him in her life, and he was dressed to kill in a white button down, his sleeves rolled up. 

Her friend, at the time, didn’t think twice when seeing him and grabbed her, pushing a gun to her temple. She didn’t know what was going on. 

“One more step, and I swear I’ll blow her brains out.” 

Those words rang in her head through her shock. 

“Why should I care?” His deep, accented voice caught her attention, and she finally looked up. 

Her eyes came to his. They were dark, almost black, and she had never seen eyes like so. The hard, menacing glare inside caused her to shrink back in fear. She had never seen such hatred before, whether it was pointed at her or not. 

The room was in full panic around them, and someone had manage to knock into her, pushing her to the side just a bit, and Lucas released the trigger on his gun, planting the bullet into her friends head. 

The blood splattered on her, and she squealed. She had seen blood before, but not on her and not from someone’s head. Her body shook in shock as she turned and stared down at the lifeless body. 

“You,” a big hand gripped her arm and tugged her back. “You’re coming with me.” 

“Wha- no!” She struggled against his grip and turned back, trying her best to yank out of the grip. “You killed my friend!"

He simply stopped and stared at her with a glare. 

“Your friend just held a gun to your head,” he spoke with such a flat tone, but it still sent shivers up her spine. “Now, I’m not going to kill you, not unless you keep acting like _this.”_

After that moment, she had been sucked into a life she didn’t expect to exist around her. She didn’t hate it much, but there were moments she couldn’t stand. Their relationship was not normal either. It was a mixture of love and hate, and sometimes, it mostly pointed towards hate. 

Despite her hate, he could make her feel things that no one else ever did. He brought her to her knees with single glances and touches, and she could do the same to him. 

“You look _ravishing_ ,” a husky whisper pressed against her ear as a strong arm wrapped around her waist. 

She closed her eyes, feeling a shiver run up her spine, and pressed back against his familiar body. 

“I told you it was going to be a good surprise,” she turned her head and grinned at Lucas. 

He smirked down at her and held out a glass of wine for her. She eagerly took it from his hand and gulped it down, watching him rake her appearance. The lust the formed behind his dark eyes had heat pooling inside her. 

"Anything interesting happen yet?" She asked, placing her empty glass down.

"Unfortunately not," he turned his attention out into the crowd. "It's quite... boring."

She chuckled and followed his eyes.

"It's a shame, I suppose," she sighed. "Here I thought I'd get to see you in action."

"Oh?" He turned to her with a smirk. "I can show you some action, here or later."

She hummed in approval, turning back to him as well, and he looked down at her with a smolder.

“Come,” he held his hand out to her. “Dance with me.” 

Not exactly what she wanted, but she expected nevertheless.

She set her empty glass down and set her hand in his, allowing him to pull her out to the dance floor. One hand rested on her waist while the other held her own hand. They wasted no time in beginning their steps, gliding across the floor in elegance with ease. Before, she had never danced a day in her life, but after meeting him, he taught her. One of the many things he taught her. It was one of her favorite things to do with him. She could be close to him, but not too close. She could feel his touch, his breath, his control, and his feelings through all.

His eyes burned with passion as they soared across the ballroom floor. He held her tightly to him, showing that she was his and off limits. To any man that would try, he wouldn't hesitate to have them drop dead. His heart was cold but held a small warmth for her, caging her in, and she allowed him to.

It was these moments that she loved. They were small and didn’t happen often, but when they did, she cherished them. He held himself a cold man, but behind closed doors, he was the complete opposite at times. If it wasn’t work related, he could be sweet, but the temper inside flared easily and burned quickly. Too many times did she find herself in the flames way, but she tried her best to put it out. 

After a while, she knew she would get too burned, a time where she will have to nurse herself back from something that wrecked her. She hoped it would never happen, but she knew, deep down, she was kidding herself. From the moment she walked through the door and seeing that pair of black laced panties and bra set that wasn't hers, there was nothing left to burn. The empty glasses and wine bottle sat atop the table in her view, and she didn't have to walk any further to hear _her_ bed creaking.

It broke her heart, and she knew giving it to him would happen, but she didn't stop herself. Wren wanted to be that girl, the one who was the only girl for him, in both his heart and in bed.

He had told her from the start, however, to not get her hopes up. He promised nothing to her about what he may not do. But she wanted to get back at him for it. At first, she thought of just sleeping with another man, but she knew that would only end up with him getting killed. Maybe if she went after that girl instead, prove to him that she was better and she wouldn't hesitate to kill that bitch herself now. 

Instead, she found herself here, full of rage. It had been almost two weeks since the incident, and she gave nothing away. Standing with him on the dance floor now, she showed nothing of her anger and hurt towards him- only admiration and love. What he wanted to see. She hated to admit that, despite what she encountered, he still held her wrapped around his finger, and if he asked for something, she would most likely do it.

He smiled down at her, taking her breath away, before he dipped her back. He held her with one hand and used the other to trail down her cheek. 

“Gorgeous,” he whispered. 

Lucas pulled her back up, holding her close, and pressed his lips to her ear. 

“Beautiful,” he kissed her earlobe. 

He twirled her around and pulled her back against him tightly, setting his chin on her shoulder. 

“Breathtaking,” he kissed her neck, sucking slightly. “And all mine,” he growled. 

Rowan closed her eyes, moaning silently, as she pressed back against the bulge that was growing against her butt. She turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, and leaned up to his ear. 

“I have one more surprise for you,” she whispered huskily and smirked when he groaned. 

She pulled out of his arms and grabbed his tie, pulling him with her off the dance floor. He eagerly followed behind her to a corner in the room that wasn’t easy to see. She pushed him against the wall, her hands on his chest, and looked him in the eyes, watching him struggle to hold himself back. She knew very well how hard it was for him, but she could see he wanted to see what she had for him. 

His hands went straight to her waist and pulled her tightly against him. Her hands gripped his shirt before she finally leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a hot kiss. Their lips molded together in sync, and she ran her hands up his front. As annoying as the piece of fabric was that was keeping her from touching his abs, she was glad it held her back and kept her at bay. 

His hands reached down and grabbed her butt, squeezing. She groaned into his mouth, digging her nails in his shoulders. He pulled his head back before he began to trail kisses down her jaw and along her neck. She sighed and tilted her head back, looking to the ceiling. 

What bliss she felt turned sour at memories that surfaced and reminded her of what she planned. She moved one hand down and pulled his head back up, bringing their lips back together in another heated kiss. Her other hand slowly reached down to her leg, ready to grab the dagger, until she felt his hand suddenly grip her wrist tightly. 

Before she could blink, he flipped them around and pinned her to the wall. In one quick motion, he unsheathed her dagger and stabbed it into the wall beside her head. His head leaned to her ear and took her lob in between his teeth. 

“You certainly know how to kill a mood,” he whispered teasingly in a dark tone. 


End file.
